


A boyfriend for hire

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille is still a bitch, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Saphael, Wedding Dates, fake dating au, lots of fluff and cliche, maybe some smut idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “People do that?” Simon asked and wrinkled up his nose at the thought of dating someone for their money.Magnus nodded his head from where he stood at the stove, piling garlic bread onto his plate. “Oh yeah, people do this for money all the time”A smile appeared on Simon’s face as an idea popped into his head. “So you’d pay for a date? Like a good deal of money?” his arms wrapping around Raphael.Magnus shrugged as he ate “I suppose so, the wedding is in two weeks, I’ll need someone as soon as possible”“I know a guy” Simon grinned “you’ll like him”akaMagnus needs a date for a weddingAlec needs a job.Simon unintentionally plays matchmaker.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> This is my first time writing a long Malec fic! I'm really excited to share this story! it will have multiple chapters and please bare with me and slow updates! I hope you all this! please leave a comment and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta  
> More tags and pairs will be added later.

It was a quite night in the Santiago/Bane apartment. Raphael Santiago was busying himself preparing dinner for him and his boyfriend Simon Lewis. The storm outside had spoiled their date night. 

Simon was filling Raphael in on his band’s new development when the front door opened with a loud bang.

Simon opened his mouth to say something but Raphael held his finger to silence his boyfriend and began to count under his breath “three, two, one”

 

“That fowl, evil, ugh” Magnus’ voice boomed through the apartment as the door swung shut with a thud. 

“Did you get this?” Magnus asked as he clenched a white envelop in his hand, his hair dripping wet from the rain. Raphael nodded yes and went back to stirring his sauce. 

Simon looked between his boyfriend and a very furious Magnus. “Anyone want to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Camille Belcourt is getting married” Magnus handed the invitation to Simon, Simon grimaced at the memory of Raphael’s boss and Magnus’ ex-girlfriend. 

“And? Just don’t go” Simon said and Magnus huffed while Raphael sniggered from the stove.

“It’s not that simple, I don’t go and she thinks I’m not over her” Magnus said and walked over to the fridge.

“Then go?” Simon’s answer was unsure, he looked at Raphael for help but Raphael was too busy to look at him.

“Oh, how didn’t I think of that” Magnus replied bitterly “show up with a date, she’s not going to enjoy seeing that at all”

“Find a date then” Raphael finally turned to Magnus “You can ask Caterina”

Magnus waved his hand dismissing the idea “She’s on an animal expedition in South America”

“Ragnor?” Raphael suggested and went to stand in between Simon’s legs.

Again, Magnus dismissed the idea and went in search of a plate “you know he can’t stand to be in the same room as Camille and besides, he’s flying back to England on Wednesday”

“Just hire one of those actors you know to do it if you don’t want to be a dateless” Raphael huffed and buried his face in Simon’s sweater. 

“People do that?” Simon asked and wrinkled up his nose at the thought of dating someone for their money. 

Magnus nodded his head from where he stood at the stove, piling garlic bread onto his plate. “Oh yeah, people do this for money all the time”

A smile appeared on Simon’s face as an idea popped into his head. “So you’d pay for a date? Like a good deal of money?” his arms wrapping around Raphael.

Magnus shrugged as he ate “I suppose so, the wedding is in two weeks, I’ll need someone as soon as possible”

“I know a guy” Simon grinned “you’ll like him”

** 

Alec was laying on the small couch in Simon’s cramped apartment. His legs falling from the arm of the chair, the television playing some sitcom he never had the chance to watch when he was in his family’s home.

“Honey, I’m home” Simon called as he entered the living room. “And I brought you dinner Simon smiled and held up the plastic bag in his hand. “Stupid rain ruined date night”

Alec looked at him slightly unimpressed. “Thanks” he said as Simon dropped the bag on the coffee table and went to his room to strip off his jacket and shoes.

Alec raised his eyebrows suspiciously at Simon’s bright grin. 

“I got you a job” Simon said after several seconds of silence. “It’s a temporary thing, but it’s paying good money and-”

“Is this your way of telling me you want me out?” Alec asked, he’d taken up residence on Simon’s couch since coming out to his parents a week prior.

“No, no” Simon rushed out “It’s just that I know you can use the money, it’s just something until you get back on your feet”

Along with kicking him out the house, Alec’s parents had fired him from his job in their company and blocked all his cards and other means of getting money. “Okay, I’ll do it”

“Well, I have a friend that needs you to pretend to be his boyfriend so he can go to his ex-girlfriends wedding?” Simon said without pausing to take a breath.

“I’m sorry what?” Alec was ready to knock him over because of all the jokes Simon likes to pull this was not at all funny.

“It’s just for one day, you dress up hold his hand go to a wedding and come home back richer than you are now, besides I’ll be there too”

“Just one day?” Alec asked and Simon nodded “fine”


	2. Wasn't as simple as it seemed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So” Raphael asked and gestured between them “Alec, how do you like your boyfriend, you’ll have to get used to all of that for the next two weeks” he gestured to Magnus’ appearance with a wild gesture. 
> 
> “I’m sorry? Two weeks” Alec asked confused, “I thought it was for one day”

The next morning Alec woke up to a rapid tapping on the apartment door. He’d slept on that couch enough to know that no one visited Simon before noon.

He got up and blindly searched for his shirt. One of the worst things about Simon’s apartment, and there was a lot wrong with it, was its heating problems. One some nights, you have to sleep in two layers of clothes and several blankets and then on some nights like last where it’s hot like the dessert. 

Alec hadn’t gotten a chance to find it before the knocking continued. “God, I’m coming” Alec lazily grumbled and went to open the door, he made sure to knock on Simon’s as well, only god knows how he could sleep through that noise. 

“Buenos dias” Raphael greeted when Alec opening the door, he held up and a cup of coffee for Alec and pushed past him when he collected. Alec was baffled by the other man standing in the door to respond to Raphael.

Alec had seen many beautiful men throughout his lifetime, he’d live with Jace for half of his life, worked alongside Victor and Raj, he’d spend time around Simon and Raphael. But this man, he was a different kind of attractive, it was everything about him that made Alec speechless. 

The man was tall but a few inches shorter than Alec, he wore black slacks and a dark blue shirt with a long cut down the center, Alec didn’t think it was appropriate for freezing February weather but it fitted the man so well. A set of necklaces of different length fell down his neck. His lips were full and stained soft pink and dark liner perfectly adored his eyes. His hair was styled in a quaff with a few strands colored red, falling loosely. 

“Well” the man drawled out with a smirk on his lips “won’t you let me in?” 

“Right” Alec stuttered “come in” a blush creeping up on his cheek, how long was he staring for? 

The man opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by a loud thud followed by an “I hate you” groan from Simon.

“Are they always like that?” Alec asked.

“Worst” The man responded from his spot by the coat rack. Alec kicked the door shut, set his coffee aside and went to make his temporary bed on the couch disappear. He rolled up the blankets and pillow and stuffed them into the outside closet. 

“I’m A”

“Alexander, I know. I’m Magnus” Alec had heard the expression ‘his voice was smooth like honey’ before, but never thought it would be possible. But if he had to describe Magnus’ voice he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Can we talk?” Magnus asked and gestured to the couch. Alec nodded and sat down, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. 

Magnus’ traveled up and down Alec’s body. “My, Simon was right, I do like you.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up and nodded in response. They sat in a short silence until Raphael came out of Simon’s room. Simon sleepily trailing behind his boyfriend. 

Raphael sat on the couch across from Alec and Magnus while Simon continued to the bathroom. 

“So,” Raphael asked and gestured between them “Alec, how do you like your boyfriend, you’ll have to get used to all of that for the next two weeks” he gestured to Magnus’ appearance with a wild gesture. 

“I’m sorry? Two weeks” Alec asked confused, “I thought it was for one day” 

“Oh no, the wedding is a weeklong event, we need at least one week to get everything right, first date stories, how we met and so on, besides I’d like to get to know you more before we leave for Costa Rica”

“Costa Rica?” Alec and Simon said at the same time. 

“Si” Raphael sat up for Simon to sit on his lap, how much of the invitation did you read?”

“Not much, it’s hard to read when” Simon didn’t finish his sentence and Alec was thankful he didn’t, he didn’t need to know what they got up to on their own time.

“I can’t go to Costa Rica, I’m sorry but I can’t take up that offer” Alec sighed. He couldn’t, he needed to be here if Jace or Isabelle or Max needed him, he needed to be here if his parents wanted him home again, the money and everything would be great but he couldn’t leave.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Magnus and Raphael stared at each other for an endless minute before Magnus nodded his head. 

“C’mon baby, let’s go” Raphael said quietly and left with Simon. 

“Alexander” Magnus began, he took a deep breath and stood up “I know, it’s a lot to ask for and I understand that you’re going through a tough time, a vacation can do you well” he chuckled lightly “five thousand dollars and I’ll pay for all your expenses” Magnus took his jacket from the coat rack and opened the door “we’re having breakfast down at diner, join us if you’re ready”

Alec waited until the door was shut to dig his phone out from behind the cushions. He unlocked it with a swipe of his finger and went into his contacts, his hand hovered over the name a few seconds before he could press the facetime button.

Within a few rings, Isabelle’s face came into view. “Morning big brother” she sleepily rubbed at her eyes and laid back into her pillow, a few strands of red hair was besides her.

Alec smiled fondly at his little sister “Hey, Iz”. Alec had been away from his family before, for business trips and school but he’d never been away like this, not being able to jump on a plane or catch a cab and go see his mother or buy new heels for Isabelle, take Max to karate. 

“Hey, you okay?” Isabelle asked and Alec nodded “we miss you, Max, Jace and I”

“How’s mom and dad?” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sat up again, besides her Clary groaned and pulled the white blanket over her head. “Still won’t talk about it” she shook her head “You know how stubborn mom is” 

Maryse was stubborn and headstrong, it was always her way or the highway. Alec should know better than anyone else. He was always mommy’s robot. 

“I gotta go Iz, I’ll talk to you later, keep out of my closet, I don’t need new clothes”

“Love you big brother”

“Love you too Iz, bye Clary” Isabelle blew a kiss to her brother through the screen as he ended the call.

**  
Alec sighed and pulled the door of the diner open. Raphael and Simon sat in one booth coffee cups and plates of pancakes sat on the table, Magnus sat in front of them.

“Magnus” he Said as he stopped in front of their booth.

“Alexander, I’m glad you can join us”

“I’ll do it” Alec stuttered “for two weeks, we have a deal”

Magnus smiled and Simon high fived Raphael and shouted I told you so. 

“Okay, breakfast on, we have lots to do today”  



End file.
